More Than Meets the Eye
by BluestOwl47
Summary: When Grace Lilian Arrastia moves to Forks, what will she discover about the strange family with golden eyes? Or better yet, what will the vampire family discover about her? Set in Twilight/New Moon, where Bella already knows about the Cullens but has not turned vampire yet. First story, all suggestions/advice/ideas are welcome! Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

As I walked in the school, I felt about seventy six stares on me. I quickly lowered my face and walked towards the office room, where I was met by an elderly lady with a friendly smile. "Hello, my dear. What can I do for you?" she asked. I replied, "I'm new here, my name is Grace Lilian Arrastia." She nodded, and said, "Okay, I'll get you your schedule and your map." with another smile. She started leafing through papers, searching, when the office door opened and a chill ran up my spine. I quickly realized I was in the presence of a stranger.

I slowly turned around, to face the bloodsucker who had just come in. I was met my a topaz set of eyes, who were examining my face closely. She was a female, a small and pixie looking girl. She was deathly pale, ad possessed a delicate beauty, but I quickly realized what I was dealing with. I rapidly spun back around, facing the woman who was holding out my papers. With a small smile, I took those from her outstretched hands and quickly left the office, but not before the girl's cold hand brushed against my own. In that quick second, I became one hundred percent sure this was a vampire, even though she lacked the red eyes I had grown wary of.

She looked deep into my eyes, as in a trance, when suddenly she snapped back and hissed at me. If I were a normal human, I wouldn't have heard it, but for my sensitive ears the sound was unmistakeable. I quickly rushed out into the busy hallway, where a tide students were between me and my first class, so I glanced at my schedule. I had Trigonometry the first thing in the morning. An awful way to start the day, in my opinion, especially if that day has already included a hostile vampire. The warning bell rang, so I made my way through the corridors of the school, ducking from everyone's stares, until I reached Building 5. I rushed into the classroom just at the moment after the bell rang, students already scrambling to their seats while I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

I looked around the room, and early jumped when I saw another set of golden eyes looking back at me. This wasn't the pixie girl, the one that gave me the stare down/hiss while I was waiting for my schedule, it was a boy with somewhat muscular appearance and bronze hair. I wondered if they were connected somehow, but then decided they had to be, since vampires are terribly territorial. I was thinking of all the ways to escape the classroom when the teacher entered the room. The teacher was a man, and he was slightly out of breath, presumably because he was probably ring down the halls trying to get to the classroom. He tried to shake it off and redirect the attention to me, whom he then proceeded to ask to introduce myself to the class. I then said in a loud voice, "My name is Grace Lilian Arrastia. I have just moved here." all the while staring at the bronze haired boy with golden eyes, asking myself why hadn't he attacked the whole classroom already. I thought I heard a quiet chuckle coming from him.

My attention was directed then to the Mr. Varner, who had just introduced himself, that had directed me to sit in an empty seat anywhere in the room. There were three free desks, one right in front of Vampire Boy, one the back of the classroom (very far away from the vampire), and one in the front row, where everybody's eyes would be on my back. I think it's no surprise I decided to sit in the back, far (but not enough) away from Mr. Bronze Hair Leech, where people would have to turn their heads to look at me. As I walked through the isles of desks, my mind couldn't help but wonder if these kids knew there was a potential bloody, walking killing machine in the classroom with them. I sat down, opened my school bag and took out from it a mechanical pencil, an eraser, and a notebook, and then threw the bag beside my desk.

The teacher started welcoming everybody to the school, wadawadawada all that lame speech they give every year. I would know it, since I have been in school more years than normal. No, I'm not mentally retarded or anything, let's just say I have lived a longer life than most and leave it at that. Mr. Varner then concluded his speech with a few "emotional" lines, and started reviewing the things we were "supposed to know since middle school". I'm pretty sure that within 20 minutes, everybody was either talking, doodling, or sleeping. It must be some sort of record. Still, I couldn't keep my eyes from the vampire, or my mind from his and the vampire girl's strange colored eyes and behavior.

**So, what do you think? First chapter, just to get a feel and maybe gather some reviews and follows (hint, hint, wink, wink, poke, poke).**

**Please leave any suggestions/advice/ideas below, and review even if I published this a thousand years ago.**

**Keep on reading,**

**BluestOwl47**


	2. Chapter 2

I left Mr. Varner's classroom not knowing what we had started to learn. I scanned my schedule again, just to find out I had Government. Whatever that means. I started shoving my way through the flow of people, trying to keep my head down as to not call attention to myself. I walked outside, only to notice it was raining. I just stood there for a moment, savoring the smell of rain and its rhythmic music. I loved rain. Something about it just seemed so pure, like it could wash all of my troubles away, if only for a little while.

I proceeded into Building 5, where I was ambushed by a nice looking boy, with pale blue eyes and blond hair. He smiled at me and said, "Hi! I'm Mike Newton, and you must be Grace!" Apparently, news travel very fast in this school. I smiled back, and responded, "Yeah, I am." He then said back to me, "What class do you have now?" I said Government, and his happy face became a disappointed one. "Oh," he said, "That's a pity. Well, se you at lunch!" while walking away. _Thanks for leaving me here alone,_ I thought, _you're really helpful_. The final bell then rung, which woke me up from my thoughts. I rushed to get to the classroom, hoping that the teacher would be late and wouldn't be there to make me introduce myself like Mr. Varner did. My prayers weren't answered, for when I entered the classroom I was immediately stared at by all the students in the classroom. I just stood there, while the teacher, Mr. Jefferson, quickly berated me for being late, but that he forgave me because it was my first day.

My eyes were focused on the three extraordinarily pale beings, Vampire Boy, Ms. Hiss-a-lot, there was a girl by the Vampire Boy's side. Besides pixie-the -hisser, there was another vampire, a lean yet muscular guy with honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. I felt some force that wants me to go up to him and stroke his pale face, where I could see many bite mark scars. I wanted so much to have my skin in contact with his, to stare at those golden eyes that held so much mystery. I just _wanted_ him. I was almost starting to walk to him when Mr. Jefferson told me to sit next to in the only empty seat in class, which woke me from my reverie. I was shocked on how I was nearly reacting, and I thought of all the possible things that could have caused it while I walked to my new seat, which happened to be right in front of the three vampires. They were all in the smack middle of the room, staring at me with their topaz eyes while I walked.

When I sat down, I heard the vampire girl hiss, which made me nearly piss my pants. I grew even more afraid when I heard another one of the vampires growl warningly. I gave a little look backwards, only to find the girl with her lips curled up staring at me, and the new boy growling… at her. I spun back around, very much afraid. Only then my mind processed that the honey blond one was growling at her because she was hissing at me. No, he wouldn't protect me from his coven mate. Would he? I looked around, but no one else had seemed to hear the disturbing exchange me and the two vampires had shared. The hissing pixie then stood up and walked out of the classroom. I could see she was trying not to walk inhumanly fast, but when she was outside she'd probably run like lightning. One of them, probably the bronze-haired one, started muttering something under his breath. I thought he was only talking to himself, but then the other also started muttering, and I realized they were talking to one another. I strained my ears to hear them, but almost as if they sensed it they stopped talking. The human next to Vampire Boy is completely oblivious to everything going on around her.

I start paying attention to the teacher, but I didn't take any notes. It's not like I don't know any of those things. I could feel their stares at my neck, and I'm was wondering how were they restraining themselves from jumping up and turning Government class into a major blood fest. My thoughts then wonder to their strange eyes, and how does that make them different. I'm sure they're vampires, I just don't know how are they different from others of their kind. I can still feel their stares on my head, so I very quietly whisper, "It's rude to stare, you know?" in a volume so low no ordinary humans can hear me. But my words are not targeted at ordinary humans. The pressure on the back of my neck lessens considerably, which means they have topped staring at me. _Thank god_, I think, _now I can concentrate_. I pay attention to the teacher, but in less than ten minutes I'm already doodling in my notebook. I start scribbling a few lines, sketching something still unknown to me. My best sketches start like that, with me tracing invisible lines that I still don't know what make.

When the bell rings, I close my notebook quickly, shove all my materials in my school bag, and get up from the desk. I exit the room, but not before I sneak a peek to the strange vampire covered in scars. I look at him, only to see he's already looking at me. The moment our eyes meet, I feel a weird, mushy feeling in my chest. Without giving it another thought, I make my way out into the hallway, blushing furiously all the way to English.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I get to English, I have somewhat steadied my heartbeat, yet I have not been able to do the same with my thoughts. I enter the classroom, filled with only a handful of students, still thinking of the mysterious boy with honey blond hair. Did he have the same class I did? What if our schedules were nearly the same? I felt conflicted, half of me wanted to get as far away from the vampire as possible, the other wanted desperately to get as close as possible. My feeling were confusing, the former was my head telling me the logical solution, while the latter was both irrational and overpowering.

I made my way towards the teacher's desk, and handed the man sitting in the chair my paper slip. He introduced himself as Mr. Mason, and gave me a warm welcome. He handed me back the signed slip and instructed me to sit anywhere. The desks were in pairs, two desks pushed up against each other. I decided to sit on the back of the middle row, where I could observe the whole room yet I was not away from everyone. I sat down on my chair, hoping no one would occupy the chair beside me. But of course, as you have probably figured out, my wish fell on deaf ears.

I opened up my notebook, I had been using the same one since I don't actually take notes, only doodle, when a figure asked in a smooth voice, "May I sit here?" I looked up, only to see the vampire that had growled at the Hissing Girl. My heart nearly stopped, I was both completely afraid and totally in awe by him. He was looking at me expectantly, and only then I realized he was waiting for my answer. My head said, _No, there is no way a bloodsucker is going to sit next to me_, when I noticed my mouth had said instead, "Sure." I mentally slapped myself, but it was too late to change my answer. In one swift movement, the vampire had sat on the chair and placed his materials on his table. "My name is Jasper," he said, with a Southern accent that melted me inside. "I'm Grace." I said simply, and turned back to my drawing.

Apparently, he didn't get my indirect "I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you" action, so he asked, "What are you drawing?" while pointing to my drawings. I simply flipped to a blank page and said, "Nothing,". I really wished he would stop that. Yet, I wanted him to continue, I was exultant that he was trying to engage in a conversation with me. Jasper continued talking, "I'm really sorry how Alice acted today, she's been in a sour mood since last week" I then turned to him,"Who's Alice?", and when he gave me a weird look I said,"Oh, the Hissing Girl?". He looked a bit surprised,"You heard her hiss?" I looked around, trying to formulate a sentence in my head that didn't make me sound inhuman. "Uh… Yes?" It came out sounding as a question. So much for my well formulated sentence

He narrowed his eyes, obviously not understanding me. "Well," he said "I apologize for her behavior,". It was my turn to narrow my eyes,"What's your angle?" I asked him. It seemed very strange, and my mind just couldn't get around the fact that I was having a nearly civil talk with a dreamy vampire. Wait, what did I just say? My inner monologue was interrupted by the final bell, which meant the teacher was now going to start puking Shakespeare and Jane Austen all over us, aka teaching. Jasper passed me a sheet of paper that read, "Do I need to have an angle?" in a beautiful handwriting. I wrote back, not taking the eyes of the teacher, "It just seems unusual" in my boy-like scrawl. He read it faster than I thought possible, and wrote down, "You'll find I'm an unusual person". I gave a smile and answered, "So am I". I looked back to the teacher, but while my eyes were focused on Mr. Mason my mind was floating elsewhere.

I saw from my peripheral vision Jasper pushing towards me the paper with another message, but this time I didn't take it right away. It was a stupid thing he did, because Mr. Mason had been looking at us the moment he sent me the note. I silently (or at least, as silently as possible) crumpled up the paper and dropped it in my school bag. The teacher looked at me suspiciously for a moment, then proceeded to babble away about whatever our unit was about. I didn't really care if I failed, I had completed high school too many times to pay attention even time, and would probably have to complete a few thousand more.

I looked at Jasper and saw he was also looking at the teacher, but his eyes expressed that he was lost in thought like I was. I imagined what it would feel like to trace every scar he had, the ones on his neck, the ones on his jaw, all of them, I wondered how his skin would feel in contact to mine. Cold, probably, but a comfortable cold. I was contemplating whether he would find uncomfortable if I started caressing his scars, when he turned his head slightly to me, his eyes making contact with mine just a second before my head snapped forwards again. Psycho much? He was a vampire, for goodness sakes, why was I having such strange thoughts about him? I briefly considered skipping the rest of school, skipping the whole year actually, but the mystery of Jasper and his golden eyes would never permit me to do so.

I doubted I would be able to pay attention to any of the teachers while I was in his presence, especially if he was sending me notes or staring at me all the time. You'd think after a couple decades of high school I'd have learned to control my hormones, but I guess they would linger with me until I wasn't an eternal teenager anymore. My hands automatically flew to my chest, where my pendant still hanged from the leather necklace. It was the source of my power, this necklace, and if it were ever destroyed it would hurt like my should was slowly being ripped apart. That is, if I hadn't damaged it purposely by transferring my power to some other object. The object had to be very meaningful to you for your power to be able to absorbed inside of it. For example, this pendant had been a gift from my dearest mother while she rested in her deathbed, so I had some deep connection with it. I was gently tracing its pattern, when the bell rang again. _Finally_, I thought.

**So, what did you guys think? I know I'm taking a chapter for each class, but my chapters are really short and it's just because it's her first day. What's your opinion on Grace? What do you think she is? What do you think Jasper and her have? Please review and follow/favorite, every single one of these are really special to me. Seriously, I do a happy dance every time for every single on of them.**

**Love,  
****BluestOwl47**


	4. Chapter 4

Urg, I had Spanish now. I got up from my seat, stuffed all my belongings in my bag, and started walking to the door. I looked back to see Jasper, but he wasn't in his seat anymore. Confused, I looked around, only to see him by me, holding the door open. _Oh, what a gentleman_, I thought, only with a hint of sarcasm. I gave him a quick, "Thanks," and moved out of the classroom into the hallway. I went outside, where the the rain was really starting to thicken, and made my way to Building 7. Before I entered it, though, I took another deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of the rain caressing my skin. Then I went inside and into the classroom.

I make my way to the teacher's desk, an action that I'm learning to to enjoy, and hand her my paper slip. She signs it, and pushes it over to me, with a soft, "Great to have you in my class, Grace," Her name is Mrs. Goff, even if she didn't tell me I easily found out, costing only a little energy from my pendant. This reminded me that I had to fill it up again, I had used its energy a few times and it's power started to decrease to one third of what it usually was. I looked around, searching for any inhuman pale faces, fear surrounding my mind with the image of Alice, the Hissing Pixie. Luckily, there were no vampires in this classroom, but there was the Vampire Boy's girl in here. I decided to sit by her and a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. I approached them, "Hi," I say. "Hey," the vampire's girl says. The other, who appears to be a tad more obnoxious and outgoing, says,"Hey there! I'm Jessica, and this is Bella," motioning to the girl,"You're new here, right? I know we are going to be _**best friends**_!" I just give a smile, "Yeah, I'm new, my name's Grace. can I sit there?" I ask, pointing to the seat besides her. "Sure!" Jessica exclaims, her eyes brightening up, probably because of all the popularity points she's going to get for befriending the new girl.

I dropped my bag on the floor, and sit down. Just then, the bell rings, and the teacher says, "Hola, class. Mi nombre es Mrs. Goff, soy tu profesora de Español." And that's when I pretty much started to ignore her. "So, where are you from?" Jessica asked. That's a tricky question. What the name of the place from the Vampire Diaries series? Where is Mystic Falls again? Uh… "Virginia," I finally say. I hope she doesn't ask me anything about the place. Thankfully, she seems to be satisfied with my answer. She started talking about herself, Bella, and Mike, the not-very-helpful boy I met before, whom I guessed was her crush/boyfriend. I tuned her out, trying to prevent my head from exploding from all the petty, hormonal, teenage things she was spitting out.

None of her trivial things really mattered to me, but when she said something about "Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett" I suddenly got interested. "They're Dr. Cullen's foster kids," she said, oblivious to the fact I had only recently started paying attention. She looked at Bella with a look of disdain, "And apparently only _Bella_ is good enough for any of them," she finished, with a low voice. _Someone's jealous_, I thought. Mrs. Goff then called on Jessica to the answer of a question, on which she didn't know, and she stopped talking to me until the end of the class, something I was completely grateful for. Without her to keep filling my mind with junk, my thoughts turned back to the vampires. From what I've heard from Jessica, they have been here for a long time. Normally vampires live as nomads, or at least with the least human interaction as possible. But then again, they were not normal vampires, their golden eyes spoke that much about them.

I suddenly remembered the note from Jasper, the crumpled paper I had dropped in my bag so the teacher wouldn't see it and confiscate it. I gingerly reached into my school bag, my hand moving around until I felt the little ball of paper. I took it out slowly, and positioned myself as to not show Jessica what was written on it. I pressed the paper in between my hands, smoothing it out as much as possible. Jasper's handwriting was still there, I gave a small blush as I read his message. I think I might have smiled a little. I folded the paper carefully, and put it inside my hoodie's pocket. I could feel the pressure of the thin paper on my lap, it was comforting.

I kept rereading those words in my head until the end of class.

When the bell rang, I was still in my little reverie. I stood up mechanically and put my things in my bag without thinking. I walked out of the classroom still lost in my head. It was only when I stepped out into the rain that I woke up. I tried to clear my head from those pungent thoughts, the ones that said I could actually be _happy_ with a vampire. I thought of my previous encounters with vampires, their vibrant red eyes matching the color of the blood dripping from their mouthes, their cold skin nearly the same color of the snow that surrounded them, their beautiful face in a countenance of pain while I, Grace Lilian Arrastia, caused them to suffer. I was not a simple human, but I still have human feelings, thoughts, and emotions. But the question was, did Jasper, or any other vampire still have those too?

I touched a leaf from a near tree for a second, and felt my pendant become heavier. I walked away, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw that the tree had withered considerably, and was now with brown leaves and drooping branches. I turned forwards again, trying not to feel guilty, and I continued to my next class.

**Okay, on this chapter you get small tidbits on Grace's kind. Don't worry if you don't know what she is, I'm making it up, so its nearly impossible. Hehehe. Sorry for the misspelling in the Spanish teacher's talk, I don't have the right keys to put the little lines over the letters. What do you think was written on the note from Jasper?**

**I am updating really fast because we had a school break, so I'm having a three day weekend, I can't promise I'll continue to update as fast, but I'll try.**

**Follow/favorite, post a review and comment all you want; I love to know people are actually reading this.**

**Thanks,**

**BluestOwl47**


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, I had lunch now. _Just a few more classes and you can go home_, I told myself. I was walking besides Bella and Jessica, who constantly eyed Bella jealously. "So, are you going to sit with _Edward_ today?" said the jealous girl. "I don't know, Jess," said Bella, with a blush covering her cheeks. I could see these two hung around together but they weren't actually friends. Bella seemed like a nice person, and I kind of pitied her with Jessica always being mean to her and making snide comments. High school sucked. With those thoughts in mind, we made our way to the cafeteria, where I could hear many voices talking at the same time, making enough noise to drive me insane. When we got to the lunch line, I could feel several stares on my back.

"Are they staring at me?" I asked Bella. She looked at me sympathetically, "Yeah," she answered, not that I needed her to say it, I knew it from the pressure on my back. After I payed for my lunch, I followed the girls to a table, where Bella looked at everyone with a guilty look and went to sit with Edward. Jessica just kept staring at her with a face that said, "How dare that bitch?", but instead of voicing her thoughts she just sat down. She said,"These are Mike, Tyler, Angela, and Lauren," motioning to each one of them. "Hi, I'm Grace" I told them, with a small wave. I sat down near the girl named Angela, who smiled warmly at me and said, "What class do you have next?". With a quick look at my schedule I replied, "Biology II, you?". Her smile got even wider as she said, "Me too!". I found myself liking Angela quite a bit. Our next conversation topic was books, which I absolutely loved and apparently, so did she, and therefore we spent a lot of time talking about them.

I kept feeling someone unwaveringly stare at me, so when I got annoyed at it I turned around, searching for the culprit. I scanned the cafeteria rapidly, quickly finding Edward staring at me, Bella by his side mesmerized by him. _Why the heck is he staring at me like that? Like it's not creepy enough to just be a vampire. _He looked at me with a weird face. Their golden eyes did not cease to impress me. Edward looked back at Bella for a while gave her a crooked smile, and I think I saw him say something. She looked like she was nearly hyperventilating and was blushed furiously, something I found incredibly amusing. My eyes then moved towards another bunch of incredibly beautiful pale people. I could count three of them, not counting Edward. Jasper was sitting besides a very muscular and huge guy, who looked a bit too old for school, and on this buff guy's side sat a gorgeous girl. She was extremely beautiful, more than usual for vampires. She had a soft looking, blond volumous hair that fell perfectly. I felt a small pang of jealousy, an emotion I couldn't to seem to contain since she put me to shame. How many vampires were there in Forks? I mean, a coven that large couldn't have stayed there for too long without attracting attention, but there they were, amongst about a hundred students at lunch without attacking anybody. At that moment, Jasper turned and looked at me. We made eye contact for a few seconds, then he smiled a little and gave me a small wave. I was completely hysterical on the inside, but the controlled part of me made me give a casual wave back.

"Hello?" someone said loudly at my side, breaking my concentration. "Grace, are you okay?", said Mike. Jessica then said, "I was just daydreaming," I said, trying to use the best excuse I could find. "Right," said Jessica with a little smug smile. Even though I really wanted to tell her to shut the hell up, I just turned around and faced Angela. She started speaking again in her quiet voice, something I found so different from most people, and somehow soothing. Still, I couldn't take my mind of him, something I knew was completely dangerous for me. I mean, what good could ever come out of my infatuation with Jasper? How could this ever work? _But_, a small part of my brain told me silently, _maybe it could work. Think of Bella and Edward, but it would be even better with you, since you're much stronger than the average human_. I thought about it for a while. _I guess, but that means I'm way more dangerous too them_, I thought back to myself. I quietly finished my lunch, paying more or less attention to everything going on around me. They all talked for a while, then got up and just left their trays there. I could see a cleaning lady in the corner of the cafeteria gathering trays other students left there, and pity surged up. I observed for a while longer, and saw that she was taking them all to a tray disposal, where she would pile up to clean later. Some students would pile their trays, as they should, but most of them just got up and left them there.

"Grace? Are you coming?" asked my friends. 'Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll be right behind you," I said. They all looked at each other and shrugged, and walked to their lockers. When they were gone, I picked all of the trays on our table, all of them piled up just to show how balanced I am, and took them to the tray disposal. I looked around, a bit more than half the students had already left, leaving a huge number of trays on the tables. I looked at the cleaning lady once more, and I could see that she was also looking at all the work she would have to do. I approached her and said, "If you'll start cleaning those," motioning at the pile of stacked trays, "I'll get the others," with a reassuring smile. I felt it was the duty of the students to clean up after themselves, and if they didn't do it I'd have to do it for them. She looked at me unbelievingly and said, "You don't have to do this,". I answered, "I know,". She paused for a moment, but did as I said. I started to gather the trays, taking huge, high piles of them at a time to their place. I had already cleared about three tables and the cafeteria wars nearly empty, just a handful of students were left. I had gathered all the trays on the fourth table and was taking them to be cleaned, when a strong hand appeared out of nowhere and took about half of the dirty trays from my hands. "You don't have to do that, I can handle-" I stopped myself when I saw who had helped. It was the vampire, the burly one I had see sitting with Jasper. "It's no problem. Besides, this much weight may just crush a tiny, fragile little thing like you," He said with a teasing smile on his face. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open as he walked toward the pile of trays that had yet to be cleaned. _Did he just call me fragile?_, I asked myself.

"I'm Emmett, by the way," he said on his way back. I looked around, and Edward and jasper were also helping clear the tables. _Weird_, I thought, but then just continued to take the abandoned trays to where they should be. I approached the fifth table, since it had the last tray. Emmett and I got there at the same time. We eyed each other. "Nuh-uh, this are mine," I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes, a childish grin spreading across his face. I dived for the trays, at the same moment he tried to pull it to himself. I griped it's edges, my fingers holding on to its corners. He gave a slight pull, and I did the same. The grin disappeared from his face when he realized I could be much stronger than I looked. This time, I was the on that had a huge grin on my face, and I knew that if we continued like that, the tray would shatter in half. I think he knew it too, but neither of us want dot give in. It's not in our nature. I gave a strong pull my way, but he didn't move an inch. If anyone had comes in the cafeteria, they would be faced with two very ancient teenagers acting like little kids, a great scene. "Okay," I said, "how about we settle this the easy way?" He let go of the tray, and at that opportunity I ran as fast as I could towards the pile of unwashed trays. He came hurtling at me with a great speed though, before I could even make it halfway there. I turned to face him, and time seemed to slow down. I could see in nearly slow motion that Emmett had jumped high, and was nearly on top of me. Both of us had grin on our faces, though his was increasing and mine was decreasing fast.

The next thing I was aware of, Emmett had been tackled mid fall and I was saved from becoming a squashed pancake. The two collided with a loud, booming sound that reassembled a baseball bat hitting a ball, and I got worried someone would come check it out. I ran over to the fallen Emmett, where I could see Jasper was the one who saved me. The former was smiling like an idiot, while the latter was frowning and looking kind of pissed of. "Are you okay?" I asked them. I was very worried, even though I knew they were vampires and they wouldn't get hurt with a little crash like that. Jasper looked at me in a mixture of awe, disbelief, and intrigue, as if he couldn't think how I wasn't frightened of them after seeing such an obvious display of vampirism. I took the tray to the pile, glad that the cleaning lady was not present. I looked at the vampires, who were now on their feet and brushing dust off themselves.

I was going to thank Jasper from saving me, but then the bell rang, which signalized my tardiness to Biology II. I looked at them, gave a small chuckle because the situation was just so improbable. My chuckle soon became a whole-hearted laugh, and Emmett joined in. Still with a smile on my face, I approached Emmett and held out my hand, and said "I'm Grace. Pleased to meet you," I looked at Edward, and then Jasper. "Thank you," I said to him seriously. I looked at him for another moment, trying to memorize his face in a few seconds. I wondered if I should say anything more, since a simple "Thank you" wasn't enough to express how I felt, but I doubt there are words that can. Then, I started running towards Building 2, even though I was already late. Before I was out of the cafeteria, though, I shouted over my shoulder, "You're secret is safe with me," and I think I heard one of them say, "Does she know?".

I still had a smile on my face, even though I was panting hard, when I entered Biology II class, with everyone sitting sown and staring at me. I racked my brain for decent excuses while touching Jasper's note in my pocket. Finally, I said, "I couldn't find the classroom," Lame excuse, but the teacher could not scream at me because it was my first day. I handed the teacher my slip, and while Mr. Banner stared at me I gave an apologetic face I was master at doing. He just pointed to a seat and said, "Sit there, Miss Arrastia,". I sat down and got settled, and while the teacher continued his lecture I thought, _It was worth it._

**Sorry, I got carried away there. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, though… :D**

**What did you guys think? Was it too unrealistic? **

**Please follow, favorite, and review, it's really great when you guys do that!**

**Best wishes,**

**BluestOwl47**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I had a bunch of school stuff to do these past weeks, and I wasn't able to write this as fast as I usually do. Like always; unedited, sorry if there are some weird words in the middle, Auto-Correct sucks. Thanks to all who reviewed on previous chapters, it means a lot to me.**

In Biology II, I sat behind Bella. Lunch had been fun, although somewhat ridiculous. It had made me look at the Cullens with less fear, and more amazement. That is, all except for Alice. I wondered what I did to make her hate me so much, especially since we had only met. I guess some people just don't like others. I knew it was dangerous to befriend vampires, especially someone like me, but I couldn't help but like them. Everything they did proved that they were different from other vampires, that they were good people. The fact that they didn't isolate themselves, that they went to school normally and hadn't attacked any student, made them the most approachable of their kind. The door opened again, another student late for class, and I bet we both know who that was. I started doodling on my notebook again, a habit I'd have to work on later. I started sketching an eye, but it's ended up too round, so I made it a lemon-shaped face. I started adding small eyes, then an open mouth, then a little round body. I drew little circles for hands and legs. I scoffed, it looked absolutely ridiculous. The door opened, and everybody started staring at the boy who was late for class. I gave Edward a quick look and then diverted my eyes back to my lemon drawing. He just shook all of the stares off and walked towards the seat besides Bella, where he sat down and motioned for the teacher to continue his lesson.

My eyes involuntarily went up towards the vampire in front of me. He was talking to Bella, who was looking at him with such awe that it actually looked creepy. "It's rude to stare, you know?" he whispered. I quickly looked elsewhere, slightly irritated that he used my words against myself and completely embarrassed that I was caught staring. I heard someone whisper my name from behind the room, which made me focus on their words. "Grace and Edward were both late, isn't it weird? Do you think Edward is cheating on Bella?" says no one else but Jessica. Angela went on my defensive, "I don't think so Jess. I mean, there are so many other options, and I doubt Edward would ever do that to Bella,". "I still think they were making out by the lockers," says Jessica, which takes all of my self-control to not jump on her and give her a strong punch right on the snout. Instead, I grip tightly the desk, trying to control myself. "Are you okay?" asked Bella, looking at me with a worried face. I nod, but cannot manage to give her a smile. I started wondering if Edward also heard them, but then I remembered he _is_ a vampire, so he has super hearing. I calmed myself down, after all it's just some school-girl gossip. Still, I was deeply insulted anyone would think I could cause someone to cheat on their partner. Even if someone was to be unfaithful, it certainly wouldn't be with me.

The rest of class passed by uneventfully, except for the fact that Mr. Banner, who had me stand up and introduce myself to the class, kept interrupting my thoughts and asking me questions trying to screw me up. I was able to answer every single one of them, which might have been a bummer for that sadistic man that called himself an educator. I had spent half the class either fidgeting with my necklace, trying to hear the whispers from the back, or looking at the drawings sketched on my desk. It seems I'm not the only one that doesn't like this teacher, since a few of the drawings that include but are not limited to; him being hanged, drowned, lit on fire, and being chased by an angry cow. My mood slightly changed, the giddiness from lunchtime slowly drifting away leaving me with my thoughts. Again, my mind started to waver towards Jasper. Why did he have so many scars, did he really get into that many fights? How old were the Cullens? In how many ways were they different from other vampires I had met before? I had so many questions and no way to answer them since I couldn't just walk up to them and just ask them to their face, announcing I knew they were vampires.

That's pretty much what I had done at lunch, though. _But you didn't tell them outright,_ my brain said silently,_ you just gave a hint_. I really had to stop talking to my brain, it was a really weird habit of mine. Edward suddenly turned his head rapidly towards the window, and my body started screaming at me that I was in danger. This feeling had saved me multiple times, so I didn't ignore it. I looked at what Edward was looking at, and from the window I could see a somebody staring at us. He or she was not near the window, but it was close enough for me to see the person's features. As I looked closer, I realized it was a girl with short spiky hair and venom filled eyes. Alice. Shit. I quickly thought of all the ways to escape from that situation. I thought of leaving the classroom, but that would be much worse to be alone with a bloodthirsty vampire than amongst a bunch of students against that creature. I mean, they wouldn't really help, the most they would do was to become a snack before me. My thoughts wandered to Edward, maybe he was with Alice in this plan. Maybe it was their plan all along, to kill a bunch of students after the suspicion of the newcomers had faded away. It made sense. I just couldn't believe I had been so stupid and actually started to _like_ them. Ok, worst case scenario: Alice and Edward attack this room full of students and a teacher, and when the other Cullens smell the fresh, flowing blood they come to join in and enter into a blood-crazy frenzy, if they hadn't helped plan this event. Was Jasper a part of this?

Best case scenario: Alice goes away and lets me live another day, or at least waits until the end of the day to ambush me and kill me. Both seemed pretty bad to me, but I decided it was way less probable of the vampires attacking a whole bunch of students, since one small scream could bring more people here to witness their attack, and more witnesses means more people to kill so the word doesn't get out. But what if that's what they want, to have the whole population of the Olympic Peninsula fear them, or even the whole world? I looked at Edward, trying to judge his expression. He asked to the teacher,"May I use the bathroom?" as an excuse to go out, and probably to join Alice for a few moments of gloating about how diabolical their plan was. I looked out of the window again, and there he was. He wasn't besides Alice in any position that might hint any evil intentions, but holding her arms as if trying to prevent her to do anything. Alice seemed to be saying something with a lot of anger, but Edward cut her off and said something else. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, like she wasn't there anymore. I think I saw her say, "Fine.", but my lip-reading wasn't the best, so it might have been something else like _mine_ or _fight_. She became a blur as she ran back into the woods, and Edward started heading back to the classroom with a frown on his face.

He walked past the window, and a few moments later he opened the classroom door. He quietly walked towards his seat, where he sat down and started to pay attention to Mr. Banner. Bella and me both started staring at him, though for very different reasons. She was looking at him because she was in love with him, while I was surprised, shocked, and a tiny little bit grateful that he wasn't killing anybody today. What had he told Alice that had convinced her to walk away like that? Maybe Vampire Boy wasn't so bad after all. I was kind of glad that he did it, not only because he had probably saved a lot of lives but he also didn't force me to hate him. I didn't _want_ to hate him, or Jasper, or Emmett, or any Cullen, actually. I couldn't help but wonder, had Alice really given up, just like that? I thought not, she would probably ambush me somewhere where I was alone. I'd have to ask Will to help me increase our house's defense system. I sighed, thinking about all the spells we would have to put up to keep out vampires. Maybe a Repulsion Spell, along with a Blocker, a Pusher, and a Ward-Off. I would go to bed completely exhausted and with my pendant empty, but the next morning I'd be completely refreshed. Thank goodness this town had so many trees.

The rest of class was completely uneventful. Everybody was nearly dozing off when the bell rung, except for Edward since vampires don't sleep. The students all jumped awake, and gathered all their materials in a hurry. I waited for Angela, Bella, and Jessica outside the classroom, not wanting to block people on their way out. I was kind of pissed at Jessica, I wasn't one of those people that could just let go of backbiters. I had Gym now, something I didn't know if I was happy or sad with. Athletics were never my strength, but I wasn't completely incapable of carrying my weight in sports. Apparently, Jessica and Bella had Gym with me, while Angela had Spanish class. Pity, I liked the sweet girl very much, and my feelings had only grown when she tried to stick-up for me in Biology class. When we got to the gymnasium, we were handed our new gym uniforms. Our first unit would be Basketball, and by Bella's grimace I figured that she didn't really like it. Coach Clapp gave us a lesson on Basketball's rules for the whole class, which meant we would only start actually playing it tomorrow, since we had the same schedules every day. Bella seemed relieved that she would have an extra day before having to play, I made a mental note to ask her about it later. When we got out of the gym, however, Edward was waiting for us. Bella dropped her bag and went running to him, looking a tad ridiculous. I couldn't blame her, she was a young love-struck teenage girl, she deserved to be head-over-heals for someone that loved her. I quickly scanned the corridors for an angry pixie, but found none.

I picked her dropped bag, and slung it over my shoulders with a smile. Jessica whispered to me, "Oh my god, she is _so _ridiculous. I can't even believe he _likes _her," with a bitter voice. "Let them be, Jessica," I answered, "they're in love,". She just huffed and walked off towards her locker, but not before I saw hurt and jealousy in her eyes. Someone is dealing with unrequited love. I walked over to the vampire and his human girlfriend, the latter was blushing furiously. I laughed, and Bella asked, "What's funny?" and I just replied, "You are blushing as red as a tomato, Bella!". This, of course, only caused her to blush even more. Edward had a small smile on his face, and though I still wondered about his golden eyes and remarkable self-control, he looked brilliant. Brilliant as in giving a slight glow, though it wasn't the sun causing it, it was his mood shining through him. Love. I handed Bella her bag, which she smiled and thanked me for. I left them both there, I had to get home before Alice the Hissing, Psycho Bloodsucker came at me. I stopped at my locker, dropped my gym clothes there, and walked towards the secretary office, not bothering with homework since I wouldn't do it anyways. At the office, I handed my signature-filled slip to the secretary, who gave me a sweet smile and told be to drive safely. I just nodded in reply, and walked out to the parking lot. I thanked myself for having arrived early and parked near the buildings, so I didn't have to walk too far from people to get in my car. It wasn't the fanciest car ever, but it worked and it ran 80km/h, so I was more than happy with my piece of old scrap metal.

When I got into my car, I immediately turned on the heater. I gave myself one minute to calm dow, take a deep breath, and warm up. Even though I love the cold, I still suffered from it's effects. When I could feel my hands again I turned on the engine, and made my way towards the traffic line to get out of the school. There was about six cars in front of me, but there seemed to be a holdup with the first two. There were two guys yelling at each other through their cars' windows, and I just sighed and leaned back on my seat, eyes closed. A slamming door got my attention, and it was only when I opened my eyes again that I noticed the two guys had gone out of their old trucks and were now advancing towards each other. "The don't need you," I told myself, "You shouldn't get involved. Just wait and everything will be resolved," I couldn't stop myself, though, and when they started a shoving match I left my toasty car and headed towards them. Even though I had ran a little, by the time I got there one of the guys had already thrown a punch, but it had been blocked by the other guy. I got in between them, put my hands on their chests (which were slightly above my shoulders) and told them to break it up. The only response I got was a elbow sent to my chest, which made me fall on my back on the solid ice-covered ground. I had the air knocked out of me, but I quickly regain fit and groaned a bit. That guy was _strong_. In a second, though, a figure appeared in front of me. It, or he, was too fast to be a human. "Are you okay?", the honey blond vampire asked me, worry in his golden eyes. "I'm fine, Jasper," I hold him in the surest voice I could manage. He held out his hand, and I held it as he helped me get up.

I wasn't ready for the shower of sparks that filled my hand on the places he touched. I gave a low gasp, and he widened his eyes a little. As quickly as possible, he removed his hands from mine. They felt cold and empty without his, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain. I didn't let it show on my face, though, as it could only bring me problems. Jasper's eyes suddenly went black for a moment, something that made my blood go cold. He turned towards the fighting boys, who were panting heavily but still exchanging punches. He pushed one of them down, and then grabbed the other by his collar. He slammed him onto his truck's door, which earned him a low groan from the vehicle and a loud groan from the boy. "Jasper, stop," I told him, afraid he would hurt the boy. He dropped him on the ground, where the boy tried to crawl away. He started moving towards him again, when I grabbed his arm and said loudly, "Jasper, STOP!" He turned around, and his eyes met mine. They were filled with hate, but that soon disappeared. He looked towards the boy on the floor, then at me again. The other guy had left already, a very smart move when faced with an angry vampire. "Come on, let it go," I said in a calming voice. "Are you alright?" he asked me again, his voice tight. "Yes," I answered, which smothered the fire in his eyes somewhat. "Do you always get involved with parking-lot fights?" he asked me, with a hint of a smile in his lips. "Depends," I answered, "only when it looks serious," I suddenly felt a pressure on my neck, which made me turn around and search for anyone staring. I couldn't find anyone, but the feeling was still there. It made me completely uneasy.

"Be safe then, and try not to break up any fights on the way home," He told me. His Southern accent nearly melted my heart, but I managed to keep on a straight face. Before I could respond, though, he turned away and walked towards Rosalie and Emmett, who were standing near their BMW. I wondered why they hadn't interfered with their coven-mate nearly killing a boy. Then again, there were vampires, and it's not like they didn't kill to live or anything. I mean, it was in the middle of a parking lot in a public place, which would definitely call attention and could cause a problem at some point. Jasper got into their car, along with the other two vampires, and they quickly cut the car line and left school grounds in a few seconds. The pressure from my neck disappeared, the person had finally stopped staring. I stood there for a few moments trying to process what the hell had happened, when I remembered about the boy on the ground. He was just staring at me, with disbelief on his face as if he also didn't believe what had just happened. I took a look at his truck, and its door was completely bent. "I'm so sorry," I told the boy. He answered with a deep voice, "It's okay. It wasn't you who shoved me on my truck. I'm fine," As to prove his point, he got up and shook the dirt off him. "I'll be a bit sore, but I'll live," he said, as he walked towards his truck. "Do you need a lift?" I asked. "Thanks, but no need. I'll get a ride from my friend later," he answered. I nodded, and went back to my truck. I made my way home cautiously, after all I had a vampire who hated me trying to kill me, or at least wanting very much to.

I finally got home with no unfortunate run-ins with unwanted super powered beings. I parked my truck, and then got out and ran for the front door, not wanting to be out in the cold for longer than necessary. When I took my key out of my pockets, my hands brushed on the note. I stood still for a moment, then smiled and unlocked the door. "Will, I'm home!" I called. He came running, brown hair flying in all directions, down the stairs. "Hey there, Grace! How was your first day of school?" He asked. I told him about my day, only editing out the part where Jasper nearly attacked the boy on the parking lot. He put on a fake smile and said in a fake cheerful voice, "Okay, let's get those spells up, then!"

**What do you think of the story so far? Stupid? Too Cheesy? Give me suggestions in the comments, remember, I don't care if you're rude, I want you to be honest. What do you think is written on the note, no one has even tried to guess! Again, I apologize for taking forever to update. **

**Please review, follow/favorite, all that good stuff!**

**Best regards,**

**BluestOwl47**


	7. Not a chapter!

Hey there! Not a chapter, just wanted to let you guys know I edited the other chapters, so I suggest you take a look to get things straight.

Thanks,

bluestOwl47


End file.
